


Fly Little Crows

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Feels, Future Fic, I mean this is the second year, M/M, Noya and Kei are getting along, Omegaverse, Volleyball, look at them slowly becoming friends, they're being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second year of volleyball is over before it really even starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You going to be okay?”

Kei shrugged, reading over the line of text explaining a recent study (and by _recent_ he means it was most likely tested years ago and finally capable in being published) explaining the development of a child’s brain and different teaching methods. He had just been clicking around, stumbling through psychology journals and then further diving into them for the sick pleasure of just further understanding how the mind worked (and how he could make another tick).

“The interhigh is in _two days_. You should be at least a little nervous.”

Kei’s gaze flicked to the corner that held Tetsurou’s picture; the man’s lips curled down in a heavy pout, eyes visibly drooping. “We have a late practice tomorrow evening. If we’re not ready than we’re not ready—it doesn’t mean I _won’t_ be frustrated about it but…” he glanced over his shoulder, a habit, before looking back to the computer. “But we have a good team this year. We should do fine.”

\--

A large wall stands before him. The matter of life and death on the court would control the outcome, his second year playing for Karasuno. Kei sucked in a lungful of air, his thoughts slowly melting away as he exhaled. He knew where he wanted to hit, how hard he needed to hit it to go there and how to position his hand, his _arm_ to deliver it to its placement.

They needed more serving power. You _always_ needed more serving power. If there was anything last year taught them it was that very point. It was the only time a spiker wouldn’t be met with a wall. Yamaguchi had his jump float serve, their ultimate service weapon, and Kageyama and his jump serve. But they needed more.

_“Tanaka. Tsukishima. I want the two of you to work on your serving for next year.”_

He could almost laugh; this time during his first year he wouldn’t have cared. This time last year he wouldn’t have bothered to expand his repertoire of volleyball prowess. He would have been content with mediocre. Would have been fine with the _meh_ feeling with every hit—serving just wasn’t his strong point. He would have left it at that.

The whistle blew.

Kei spun the ball in-between his fingers, eyes firmly a head as he stopped it. His two teammates ahead of him had their hands over the back of their head, all their eyes pointed to the other side of the court. They _trusted_ _him_.

He tossed the ball up, forward and took a run. A leap. His arm swinging up, the ball felt good. _It feels good._ And his breath expelled with a whoosh upon impact, eyes trained on his target as they watched with an awe as the ball slammed against the court without a touch. “When did he learn do to that?” he could hear the hiss, could picture the heavy swallow.

 _Not bad for an Omega, huh?_ He couldn’t help but think smugly. Remembering comments from long before high school. Tiny things that just stuck with him, haunting him and his choices. Have you not wondered why not many Omegas go out and play sports? Why the stick so close to their own kind, or less dominate betas? It was comments like that. Little things that eat at someone, that make an individual re-evaluate their whole lives.

Tanaka gave him a thumbs up, “nice serve Tsukki. Give the rest of us a shot to score, yeah?” He winked, tossing him the ball that was returned to their side. The confidence, the careless attitude was nice. It was surprising just how used to it all that he was. How comfortable it made him. Just how a small little show of seemingly careless trust could make pressing issues just dissolve.

“There’s always the second set,” Kei snapped back, taking his spot.

\--

Someone [turned on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JThwxfcmE4) a [portable speaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3X_i627ELQ) on the bus ride back home. Their first day only holding victory, they were running on fumes from their wins. The first years’ excitement contagious and even Kei held off from covering his ears with his headphones.

Yamaguchi sat alongside Yachi, the tentacles of affection clearly enrapturing him. Noya stood in the lane, arms thrown up as he rocked his hips from side to side. The odd ball duo watched on with rapt attention; Hinata standing from his seat and resting back against the back of the seat before his. His brown eyes rounding when one of their first years that warmed the bench stood up and joined the idiotic mess forming in the back.

Yagami, said first year, pressed a hand to his chest. Popping it out and back, large grin growing as his hand slipped down. Rocking on his heels, cocking a hip out in a very classic 80’s style before moving his body from one foot to the other with a twist of his ankles. He made it all look smooth, like he did this nightly. There was no step-by-step process to move, the music just pulling him.

Even Rin (the moody one. The one that Noya liked to call a mini Tsukki much to both of their annoyance) couldn’t help but watch and smirk at the show.

“Tsukki!” Kei’s attention snapped back to Noya, the older teen stood in front of his seats with his hands gripping the seats. “You need to dance.” Kei shook his head. _Negative. Nope_. “Yes. Positive. I haven’t met an Omega who can’t dance.” His eyes narrowed.

Kei mirrored the smaller teen’s look, “I don’t dance.” _Lies_. Tetsurou could (and would) attest to that. Kei danced in his room almost every damn night while skyping the University student. Often forgetting that he was there and growing lost in his music to the point he _needed to move_. It happened so often that it carried over to when Kei was visiting Tetsurou’s apartment; the two would turn something on in the living room and either one of his roommates would find them dancing together somewhere in the apartment (normally the kitchen).

Noya’s fingers dug into the seats, nose scrunching up in displeasure. “Tsukishima. Do we need to share all the _fun stuff_ we found in your room?” The pair stared at the other, gauging their dedication to their cause. Noya’s face broke first, spreading into a wide grin just as Kei started to move.

Sitting up, pushing himself out of the seat and setting his hand on Noya’s shoulder. Kei pushed the other back, sparring a glance towards the front of the bus where their teacher and coach pointedly ignored their activities at that very moment. Their fellow team members did not though. Their eyes wide, a phone posed a ready.

That little shit—damn you Tadashi.

Noya’s hands left the seats, resting low on his hips to ease him in. That grin silently taunting him. “I’m surprised you can even reach my hips,” Noya’s grin lessened, tiny little fingers digging into his hips.

“Rude, Tsukki.” Kei smiled, slow and smug. His hands covering Noya’s, “Oh? What will our boyfriends think?” The older boy snickered, stumbling against him when the bus hit a bump.

Kei shrugged, “just don’t say anything.” Plus, they were both Omegas.

If there was a statistic somewhere (there might be) on how many omegas mate or even _sleep_ _together_ it’ll be in a zero-point-something number. Kei hadn’t even _heard_ of two Omegas mating, he wasn’t even heard of two coupling. If one Omega went into heat around another it would send the Omega into a premature heat… but sex between the two? Huh.

So, for their significant others, some unlikely scenario of two omegas doing _anything_ like they’d fear was just statistically improbable (it might still happen, sure, but the likelihood was low).

 _Na nananana na._ He rocked his hips, legs bending ever so slightly at the knees. His movement fluid, smooth like silk as he moved with the beat. Kei’s hands left Noya’s, covering the smaller Omega’s neck instead. Thumbs smoothing over Noya’s jaw, mouthing the song lyrics that seemed to repeat. The smaller male was so unlike his normal partner; he was smaller, for one, and slimmer.

“Hey idiots! Sit down we’re getting on the freeway!” their coach shouted back, his patience for the stupidity finally reaching its tipping point.

\--

 **Tsukishima Kei:** __  
We lost.  
1:2 [25-27 in final set]  
We’re already planning for next tournament. 

**Tetsu:**  
_Wut?_  
Kei. Shit, do you want to skype?  
Want me to call?

 **Tsukishima Kei:**  
_No.  
I’m just going to go sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to throw this little thing in with something else but I figured the second year should stay together. So, the next part will be where Tsukishima and company are in their third year. 
> 
> I'm just going to say this now: Tsukishima is very scary. He has all these connections now and most of them are because of Kuroo (Ushijima & Oikawa being buds with him? C'mon! I love the thought of them being bros) and a bit also because Tsukishima knows how to gather blackmail and use it against them.
> 
> EDIT::
> 
> So I'm looking for names of new characters for the new first years. I'm looking for anywhere from 7-10 of them. And then, also, a new first year manager to take over after Yachi graduates. (For that matter, I'm also trying to remember if I only named Rin and Yagami of this arc's first years. And if not what were the other names?)

The high for the year before had made them hold their heads a little higher than expected; their shoulders high, and squared. They didn’t fail, but they didn’t _win_. Neither tournaments leading to Nationals, though the second they had that taste—that _almost there_. They lost in four sets.

It didn’t matter that Ushijima Wakatoshi was gone—didn’t matter. A team was more than just one monster player. Their defence had gotten a bit better now that the Guess Monster was gone as well—read blocking vs. read blocking.

Noya and Tsukishima had taken their time walking back to the bus after that game. _“You’ll be the backbone of the defense now that I’m gone,”_ he had said. Their team had strove for service aces; after their year they tasted National, they knew the power that a serve poised.

 _“You’ve been training our libero,”_ Tsukishima remembered snapping back. Bracing himself for the hit to his arm. He had gotten the hint; they needed him to limit the need for their first year libero to constantly cover for them. He was no Nishanoya; he was no genius. _“I’m sure Coach would welcome you back if you decided to visit.”_ He’d never tell him that he’d miss having the tiny libero at his back.

The two were the corner pieces of their defense.

\--

“I never thought I’d have to give one of these, but here I am.” The third year sighed, sitting on the gym floor, the team spread out him. Tanaka and Noya’s lips wobbling, tears gathering and growing in the corners of their eyes. “When you elected me for Captain and when Daichi handed the team over, I knew I’d be attempting to step into a pair of shoes that’ll never fit.” Ennoshita rubbed the back of his head.

“I’ve never been outstanding; I’m average. Compared to a lot of you guys I might as well have been below that, but because of that I had an outside view on your abilities and an idea of where you might grow. Since accepting this position I’ve seen each and every one of you grow in some way. It might seem small, but when I step back—when I watch you guys play I can see what hard work and heart can do. We have a lot of potential; we have what many other teams don’t have as well.”

Ennoshita paused, eyeing the first and second years seated before him. “We have a luxury of constantly adapting, of constant change—we aren’t shackled to one way of playing. I want to see that. I want to see what improvements you make when I watch you play next year—the year after that, and the year after that. Last year we broke away from our shackles, earning back our wings. This year we tried too hard to be exceptional at everything; we’re a school that always was more about getting _around_ the block. We’re a team that gets points.

Next year you’ll be missing Noya. Our defence, our returns, will have to be re-vamped. You’ll have to spend the rest of this year practicing. Our service aces will have to evolve—more of you will have to take on the task. And our blocks,” Tsukishima’s eyes widened when the third year smiled at him, “will be in Tsukishima’s hands. You’ve embraced that middle blocker responsibility.”

Noya slapped a hand on his shoulder, jerking his body when Ennoshita paused again to think of how to state the next part. “Your rational thinking is what this team needs.” Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi grinning towards him; he was missing something from the big picture. “Karasuno needs thinkers, we need someone with a head that thinks about more than _tossing_ and _serving_ to allow the others to be free to do what they need to do. Your teammates have put your name, Tsukishima, forward for the Captain position.”

So that’s what it was.

Tanaka slapped his back; again and again and _again_. Tsukishima glowered, shrugging off both Noya and Tanaka. Their hands ruffling his hair, shaking him—just being _them_. Overly affectionate and in his personal space. There wasn’t much that Tsukishima could say to Ennoshita and that speech—he could’ve just straight up stated that he was Captain and that was it. But, in his words Tsukishima could spot the direction that the third year wanted for them to carry on towards.

With Daichi and now Noya gone their receives are much weaker. Their libero only playing in practice games this past year—they’d need to get him seasoned before tournaments. He could see able pulling those favours that he’s been waiting to cash in on with Bokuto and Akaashi after overhearing their very loud lovemaking—and Kuroo was always willing to help if Tsukishima bribed him with… well, it might just be sex this time around.

He might even be able to call in Ushijima for some brutal receive practices if the man hadn’t changed his phone number from the short while that Tsukishima suddenly found the contact information within his cellular device—how he got the man’s number he did not know, but what Tsukishima _did_ know was that he still found Hinata annoying and did feel bad for dislocating his finger back in his first year. So, yes, Tsukishima would gladly milk that if it meant that they’d get to Nationals next year and wipe the man’s former high school team’s face in the dirt.

And then there was Kageyama’s connections of Oikawa and Iwaizumi—which Tsukishima didn’t have the numbers for but _Kuroo_ did. Seeing that both of them went to the same school (along with Ushijima), and Oikawa and Kuroo was in the same program.

Tsukishima _tsked_ , finally snapping out of his mussing for up and coming training. “Fine; I’ll accept the position.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't win everything. They aren't the only ones who improved since last year. But they've had a taste of Nationals and they'll hunger to return.


End file.
